


Ледяное сердце

by Sheally



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Happy Ending, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:46:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21990211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheally/pseuds/Sheally
Summary: Виктор Никифоров в поиске вдохновения. Ему сложно не только найти себя, свой путь, но и просто понять, что происходит в его душе. Его тренер стремится ему помочь с поисками себя и увозит вместе со всей командой "отдохнуть" на природу. Именно в этот момент с Виктором начинают твориться странные вещи.Работа написана по заявке на Фикбуке https://ficbook.net/requests/523720Очень надеюсь, что не разочарую вас своей сказочкой)))PS: в этой работе нет четкого деления на главы или части. Она будет публиковаться по мере написания, а так это единый массив текста.
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Виктор не знал, как так вышло, но ему казалось, что так было всегда. Когда Яков позвал его на охоту, ему казалось сначала, что все это большая неудачная шутка. Фигуристы, на охоту, пострелять? Да вы прикалываетесь! Но нет. Яков сказал, что ему уже давно нужно снять стресс, а у Лилии был небольшой домик где-то между Выборгом и границей с Финляндией, куда можно было набиться хоть всем штабом и «культурно отдохнуть». Определение «небольшой» в ключе приобретало особый смысл.

И вот, откатав Чемпионат России, вся команда Фельцмана с сумками на перевес последовала по машинам и укатила вслед за бывшей балериной в снежную даль. Виктор, сидевший за рулем одной из машин, тихонько вздыхал всю дорогу, прикидывая в уме, что будет делать ближайшие десять дней в обществе тренера, Лилии и боевой команды молодых и веселых фигуристов и фигуристок. Одно дело, если бы были чужие, было бы интересно. Но тут были все свои. Даже Юрку дед отпустил, при условии, что мальца не будут втягивать ни во что постыдное, читай, спаивать. Яков буркнул что-то вроде «свежий воздух еще никого не убил» и бросил с злобной улыбкой мобильник на стол в тренерской, прерывая разговор с заботливым опекуном.

И вот они уже ехали вдоль пушистых сугробов навстречу «хорошему настроению». Юрка что-то иронично бубнил себе под нос, таращась в экран мобильника на заднем сиденье, на котором и лежал в свое удовольствие.

-Ты бы пристегнулся, Юрочка, - пару раз уже наставительно говорила ему Мила, которая каким-то чудом затесалась в их компанию. Почему она не поехала с Георгием и остальными в другой машине, было и так очевидно. Но чего не поехала с Яковом, например, учитывая, что буквально ноги Лилии целовать была готова в пылу обожания, было непонятно.

-Яков говорил, что там лед есть? – Не обращая внимания на причитания Милы, поинтересовался Юрка, не отрываясь от телефона.

-Да. – Вздохнул Виктор. – И лед, и снег, и даже волки с медведями. Если тебе надо, конечно.

-На фига мы вообще туда премся? – Проворчал Юрка, переворачиваясь на бок и подтягивая под голову сложенную в несколько раз куртку.

-Спроси чего полегче. – Огрызнулась Мила.

-Официально у нас подготовка к Чемпионату Европы. – Снова со вздохом отозвался Виктор.

-А неофициально? – Поднял наконец-то от экрана насупленное лицо Юрочка.

-А неофициально Яков загонит нас в леса, выпустит и перестреляет. – Со зловещей ухмылкой отозвалась Мила. – Как в плохом ужастике!

-Ну и шуточки у тебя! – Передернул плечами Юрка, снова утыкаясь в телефон.

-Какие уж тут шуточки. – Себе под нос буркнул Виктор, прекрасно представляя, что Якова вполне можно довести до состояния, когда шуточные прогнозы Милы плавно перетекут в реальность.

-А вы четверные не заваливайте, и будет вам счастье! – С улыбкой отозвалась на их траурные мины Мила и отвернулась, закинув длинные ноги на торпеду и уставившись в окно, за которым по-прежнему все было белым бело.

Дом Лилии оказался действительно большим, но все же это, вопреки ожиданиям команды, был обычный сруб, собранный на современный стильный манер. Не деревенский дом, а скорее австрийское шале. Большие, просторные комнаты на первом этаже и пара общих спален в мансарде под крышей. И, что удивительно, общая и просторная душевая.

-Я сюда своих девочек вожу за пару недель до премьеры. – Объяснила Лилия. – Чтобы вылетали на сцену, словно бабочки, без груза накопленного репетициями стресса.

Георгий присвистнул.

-Гриша, прекрати! – Одернула его Мила, и тот даже не удостоил ее ответом.

-Располагайтесь. – Довольно приветливо проговорила Лилия и направилась куда-то в глубь дома. Яков засеменил следом. Фигуристы повздыхали и потянулись в мансарду, обживаться. Девочки забились на свою половину и весело переговаривались за тонкой перегородкой. На мужской половине Юрка бросил свой рюкзак на матрас, постеленный прямо на полу в углу и снова уткнулся в телефон. Должно быть, играл во что-то, потому что сигнала тут не было. Виктор трижды проверил. Телефон в одночасье превратился в фонарик и фотоаппарат, а никак не средство связи.

-Ребят, все не так плохо… - Начал было Георгий и тут же замолчал, словив полный презрения взгляд Юрочки через плечо.

-Если будет лед, мне пох. – Отозвался мальчишка, вызвав у Виктора новый печальный вздох. Когда-то ему тоже было «пох», был бы лед. Сейчас все было совсем не так. Как-то иначе. Усталость. Выгорание. Виктор знал о таких вещах не понаслышке. Он прекрасно понимал, что в его возрасте это уже должно быть нормой и нечему тут удивляться. Он даже подозревал, что Яков затеял эту поездку в том числе из-за него.

-Кто готов, спускайтесь! – Раздалось снизу. Голос Якова перекатывался по дому, словно громовой раскат, предвестник бури.

-Готов к чему? – Переспросил Виктор, нехотя ступая по лестнице. Руки он сунул в карманы тренировочного костюма.

-Лед готовить, конечно! – Бросил с усмешкой Яков.

-Готовить? – Оторопело переспросил Юрка, нарисовавшийся за спиной Виктора.

-Сползай, малой! – Махнул ему рукой Яков. – Посмотришь, как работают профессионалы!

-Я уже… - Хотел было отбрехаться по привычке Юрочка, но Георгий шутливо толкнул его в спину, а Виктор вовремя посторонился, пропуская почти летящего вниз Юрку мимо себя, и только крепкая рука тренера не дала подающей надежде звезде отечественного мужского фигурного катания переломать кости и разбить смазливое личико.

-Ты еще! – С усмешкой бросил Яков, ставя парня на ноги. – Специальный инвентарь на заднем дворе. Лилия покажет.

Следующие три часа прошли в переливах мата и ругани. Сначала Яков ругался с Лилией относительно того, какую часть льда, оказавшегося залитым в гигантский каток за домом, стоит расчистить прямо сейчас. Лилия давила на то, что им вполне хватит стандартного размера ледовой арены, а Якову хотелось всего и сразу.

-Тебе надо, ты и чисти! – Зло сообщила она и увела за собой девушек. Как оказалось, в этом странном доме был и приличных размеров балетный класс. – Закончите, позовете! – Бросила она через плечо, удаляясь. Ошеломленные представители мужской половины переглянулись и уставились на Якова. Тот чертыхнулся себе под нос, из чего отчетливо было слышно «бабы» и «гори оно», и взялся за лопату.

-Какого я тут делаю?! – Взмолился Юрка через час напряженной работы лопатой.

-Готовишь тренировочный лед. – Спокойным тоном отозвался Виктор. Он вообще чего-то подобного от Якова ожидал. Это было вполне в его духе. Что-то вроде «любишь кататься» со всеми вытекающими. Яков когда-то заставил Виктора драить раздевалку, потому что Витька имел наглость съязвить, будто звезде юниорской сборной непочетно кататься в общей разминке. Этот урок Виктор запомнил на всю жизнь и даже не злился на тренера. А чего на него злиться? Можно подумать, это что-то изменит.

-Я не нанимался! – Юрка отшвырнул лопату и тут же заработал полный презрения взгляд Якова, под которым тут же лопату поднял и снова взялся за работу.

-Зато, когда все будет готово, разогреваться вам уже не потребуется. – С усмешкой отозвался Фельцман, отваливая «за борт» очередную лопату снега. Юрка фыркнул и посмотрел себе под ноги, только сейчас заметив, что лед был действительно ровным и гладким, будто его полировали регулярно.

-Голову ломаешь, как так вышло? – Все с той же усмешкой спросил Яков. – Мы с Лилией этот каток каждый год готовим на совесть в начале сезона и латаем в зависимости от погоды. Я все хотел вас сюда вывезти, всем составом, да как-то не удавалось. То одно, то другое… Но зато теперь получилось.

-Все равно не возьму в толк, почему он такой ровный? – Пробормотал Юрка, ковыряя лед носком зимнего ботинка.

-Скоро поймешь. – Подмигнул ему Яков, продолжая расчищать снег.

Спустя три часа напряженной работы Яков воткнул лопату прямо в образовавшийся у входа на лед сугроб и побрел к неприметному сараю в дальнем углу двора. Через несколько минут оттуда послышались невнятные шорохи, потом раздался громкий хлопок, и изо всех щелей повалил тонкими струйками сизый дымок.

-Ему помочь не надо? – Опасливо поинтересовался Георгий, тоже втыкая лопату в снег.

-Не думаю. – Отозвался Виктор, присоединяясь к нему. Последним подошел Юрка, стягивая на ходу перчатки и осматривая ладони.

Примерно в этот момент двери сарая распахнулись, и буквально через минуту Яков вывел из-под деревянного навеса ледовый комбайн. Георгий присвистнул, а Юрка вытаращился во все глаза. Виктор лишь усмехнулся.

-Старый черт. – Бросил он, отходя с прохода. Теперь стало понятно, зачем они расчищали такое большое пространство у самой кромки льда – чтобы машина без проблем прошла на лед.

-Ну что? Живем? – С усмешкой бросил Яков, проезжая мимо них и выходя на большой круг по только что расчищенному льду. Виктор пожал плечами. А могло ли быть иначе у тренера, взрастившего его самого и уже порядком поднатаскавшего Юрку? Конечно, Яков был всегда ко всему готов, с козырем в рукаве.

Пока Яков лакатывал лед, остальные отправились в дом, разведать насчет обеда. Там их уже ждали удивительные ароматы запеченного мяса и еще чего-то такого, что ни один из них сразу определить не смог.

Лилия хлопотала на кухне, надев кокетливый передник. Мила была у нее на подхвате. Оставшихся троих девочек видно нигде не было.

-У них задание в классе. – Пояснила Мила, накрывая приличных размеров обеденных стол.

-Не думал, что еда тут будет приличная. – Буркнул Юрка, отодвигая один из стульев и опуская на него свой уставший зад. – Мил, ты только глянь! – Он протянул свои ладошки под нос фигуристке, демонстрируя, пожалуй, первые в своей жизни трудовые мозоли. Проходивший мимо Георгий глянул мельком и присвистнул.

-Это с непривычки. – Спокойно проговорил Виктор и в полтона поинтересовался у Лилии, где в доме аптечка. Та дала ему четки указания, где посмотреть, и вернулась с готовке. На удачу Юрки, она не слышала его едкого комментария.

-Может, тебе льда принести? – С сомнением предложила Мила Юрочке.

-Льда с меня на сегодня хватит! – Злобно огрызнулся подросток.

-Это точно! – С усмешкой бросил Яков, заходя в прогретую кухню и занося с собой морозное облачко. – Где остальные?

-Скоро всех соберем. – Не глянув на него, отозвалась Лилия, заглядывая в духовку и что-то проверяя на таймере.

-На сегодня обед и всем отдыхать. – Провозгласил Яков, пристраивая дубленку на крючок у двери в кладовку, из которой тоже был выход на улицу. Сапоги он бросил тут же, по-хозяйски. Это всем бросилось в глаза. Нет, все прекрасно знали, что Лилия и Яков были женаты. Но тут это было… Будто живое доказательство.

-А лед?! – Взвыл Юрка не своим голосом.

-Какой тебе лед?! Стемнело почти… - Яков утопал в глубь дома, что-то ворча себе под нос. Лилия продолжала греметь посудой за кухонным островком. Мила раскладывала вилки и прочие приборы по столу.

-Девочек позови. – Бросила небрежно Лилия, доставая из духовки огромное блюдо, исходящее теми самыми божественными ароматами. Юрка потянул носом и мечтательно распластался по столу, не в силах подняться. Виктор присел рядом с ним и осмотрел его ладони, доставая методично из большого медицинского ящика, что был тут аптечкой, какие-то пузырьки.

-Ты что делаешь? – Изумился Юрочка, сфокусировавшись на его действиях.

-Хочу тебе жизнь немного облегчить. – Пояснил Виктор, смачивая каким-то раствором кусок бинта. – Приложи к волдырям. Потом промоем и перевяжем. Завтра как новенький будешь.

Юрка отдернул руки, злобно поглядывая на старшего товарища.

-Ты мне папочка что ли?! Сам разберусь! – Огрызнулся он и, выскочив из-за стола, выбежал из кухни.

-Не бери в голову, Витя. – Усмехнулась Лилия, продолжая хлопотать с обедом. Виктор вновь вздохнул. А чего ему обижаться? Тем более на Юрку. Мелкий он еще. Для всего мелкий. И для четверных, и для славы. Но вот ведь штука, у него все это есть. И что с этим делать ему, Виктору, совершенно непонятно. Выгорать дальше, любуясь на то, как молодое поколение забирает себе все то, что Виктор большую часть жизни заслуженно считал своим и только своим? Это было больно. Но на мгновение Виктор вдруг ощутил, осознал, что это своего рода возмездие. Ведь и он в свое время сместил кого-то со звездного Олимпа. Это было неизбежно. Круг жизни замкнулся.

-Сейчас все соберутся, и начнем. – Пообещала Лилия, но Виктор ее уже не слушал. Под предлогом убрать аптечку, он сгреб со стола уже не нужные бинты и прочее, что-то в ящик, что-то в мусор, и побрел ставить «аптечку» на место. Возвращаться за общий стол не было никакого желания. И даже зудевший где-то на краю воспаленного сознания голод не убедил его вернуться.

Вместо этого Виктор накинул пуховик и вышел в морозные сумерки. Да, почти уже стемнело. И похолодало. Дыхание перехватывало морозцем. Благо, хотя бы снег не повалил. А то было бы обидно вновь браться за лопату, так и не опробовав столь нахваленный Яковом лед.

Виктор прошелся вдоль «бортиков» их импровизированного катка и зашагал дальше, в сторону серевшего в полутьме редкого леска. Снег тут был почему-то не таким глубоким, как возле дома и катка. Виктору это сначала показалось странным, но потом он отбросил эту мысль и просто постарался насладиться своей неожиданной прогулкой.

То ли от морозца, то ли просто от свежего, невероятно чистого после города воздуха, но голова прояснилась настолько, что даже тоска по утраченному немного отступила, давая возможность поднять голову той части его сознания, где жило вдохновение, позволявшего ему все это время придумывать и блестяще накатывать победные программы.

Звенящая чистота природы. В голове тут же заиграла музыка. Неторопливая, с переливами пронзительного вокала. Виктор замер. Эту мелодию он когда-то где-то слышал. Она не входила в «золотой фонд» классической музыки, которым обычно пользовались хореографа для постановок программ фигуристам. Но что-то в ней было. Звенящее и такое чистое, первородное.

Виктор мгновение постоял в тишине, прислушиваясь к собственным ощущениям. И, резко развернувшись, бросился обратно в дом. Там он кинулся сразу к парадной двери, где кучей были навалены их сумки со спортивным снаряжением: резинками, скакалками и, что самое важное, коньками. Их они еще не распаковывали по настоянию тренера.

Виктор схватил свою сумку и бросился обратно. Только задняя дверь, ведущая к катку, хлопнула, прозвучав набатом на весь дом.

-Витя? – Изумился Яков, чуть откинувшись на стуле, чтобы попытаться со своего места разглядеть прихожую. Но нет. Там никого не было.

-Оставь его. – Лилия, сурово глянув на Фельцмана, опустила взгляд в свою тарелку. – Не для того ли ты его сюда привез, чтобы…

-Лилия! – Яков в сердцах поднялся, бросив салфетку рядом с тарелкой на стол, и решительно двинулся следом за Виктором.

Виктор уже скользил в темноте по свеженакатанному абсолютно зеркальному льду. Движения были четкими, плавными, временами порывистыми, но неизменно страстными. В его голове явно звучала доступная только ему музыка. Яков это сразу понял.

-Ты в порядке, Витя? – Громогласно окликнул он своего воспитанника. Виктор не ответил. Он лишь ускорился и вошел в поворот с четверным флипом. Яков чертыхнулся и быстрым шагом направился куда-то к сараю. Мгновение спустя весь каток озарился светом. Два мощных прожектора били с двух сторон. Один от дома, почти ослепляя, второй с вышки над сараем. Но Виктор, как будто, и не замечал этого внезапного света. Яков с ужасом обнаружил, что глаза Виктора были прикрыты, а он продолжал набирать скорость.

-Офигеть. – Взвыл Юрка, наспех наматывая длинный шарф.

-Согласен. – Кивнул Яков. Виктор тем временем мягко вышел из вращения. Еще несколько движений, и он остановился. Яков не сдержался и зааплодировал. Юрка рядом с ним неуверенно переминался с ноги на ногу.

Виктор молча стоял в центре исполинского катка и тяжело дышал, только теперь изумленно распахнув глаза. Когда его куртка оказалась за «бортиком» вспомнить он не мог. Но теперь морозный воздух обдавал разгоряченное тело, обещая в скором времени серьезные неприятности.

-Вот олухи! – Заорала Лилия, бежавшая от дома с пледом в руках. – Витька, срочно в дом!

Виктор не сопротивлялся. Настолько он был ошеломлен и опустошен произошедшим. Он позволил Лилии накинуть на себя плед и увести в дом. Юрка с Яковом только переглянулись. Девчонки-фигуристки толпились у больших окон зимней веранды, наблюдая за происходящим оттуда. Георгий стоял у дверей, когда мимо него Лилия провела Виктора. Он только пожал плечами. А что тут скажешь?

Вечернее приключение не прошло для Виктора даром. Еще ночью у него поднялась температура, и общим решением его разместили отдельно от всех в удачно оказавшейся в доме гостевой спальне. Яков самолично помог ему туда перебраться. Лилия заглядывала время от времени, проверяя, жив ли он еще.

А Виктор метался в горячке, не помня себя. Будто все это было продолжением того наваждения, что спустилось на него прошлым вечером, полностью поглотив. В горячечном бреду ему снилось, будто он больше не в доме. Даже не в собственном теле. Вместо бревенчатых стен, завешанных шкурами, он, как ему казалось, видит вокруг белые снежные своды, будто сотканные из смеси снега и льда, переливающиеся ледяными прожилками, точно россыпью бриллиантовой жилы.

Стены уходили куда-то высоко вверх, явно сходясь в одной точке. Кругом был полумрак, но стены точно светились собственным светом. Виктор сделал глубокий вдох и почувствовал, как воздухом обожгло все внутри. На выдохе облачко пара было словно соткано из мельчайших крупинок льда.

-Наваждение… - Пробормотал Виктор, почувствовав, как с каждым словом губы слипаются друг с другом, настолько было кругом холодно. «Как в сказке» подумалось ему. Когда-то в детстве он читал «Снежную королеву» и размышлял о том, почему Кай остался в ледяном дворце, хоть и был волен уйти. Честолюбие? Возможно. Так Виктор и думал всю свою жизнь. Но теперь у него появились сомнения. Возможно, мальчику Каю просто не хватило сил выбраться из ледяного морозного плена, который теперь сковывал самого Виктора, не давая даже думать.

У Виктора было ощущение, будто он провалился в параллельную реальность. Он коснулся кончиками пальцев мерцающей стены, что была к нему ближе, и тут же с шипением отдернул руку. Пальцы обожгло холодом. Лед, настоящий лед. Виктор неглубоко вдохнул и постарался сосредоточиться. Что он тут делает? Что это за место? Почему и как он тут оказался?

Его внимание привлек едва уловимый шорох ткани по чуть припорошенной снегом поверхности ледяного пола. Виктор порывисто обернулся и увидел женскую фигуру. Лица в полумраке было не разглядеть. Или ему так показалось. Он всматривался в то место, где должно было быть лицо, но видел только смутные очертания и что-то наподобие дымки.

-Что ты забыл в моих чертогах? – Странным голосом спросила эта женщина. Виктор сглотнул. – Ты ведь понимаешь, где находишься?

Виктор молчал. Ему казалось, что он попросту разучился говорить. Женщина сделала к нему широкий не по-женски размашистых шаг, взметнув снежную пыль подолом своего одеяния. Она протянула руку и едва ли не коснулась его лица кончиками пальцев, как еще недавно касался он сам поверхности стены. Но ее пальцы не достигли цели. Виктор отмер и опасливо шагнул назад в последний момент. Что-то на уровне инстинктов подсказывало ему, что прикосновение этой женщины не сулит ничего хорошего.

Женщина усмехнулась и склонила голову на бок.

-А я тебя знаю… Ты слышал нашу песнь. – Проговорила она. – Я видела твой необычный танец. Все мы видели. Духи были в восторге…

Виктор снова сглотнул, чувствуя, как в горле образуется неприятный комок, не дающий свободно дышать.

-Не бойся меня. – Продолжала женщина, и Виктор вдруг осознал, что не может с точностью описать ее голос. Точно так же, как не может разглядеть ее лица. Это было и странно, и пугающе.

-Я не боюсь тебя. – Выдавил Виктор через силу из себя слова. Дыхание перехватило, потому что в глотку хлынул ледяной воздух. Женщина снова рассмеялась, будто в ответ на его слова.

-Боишься. Все смертные нас боятся. Но это не важно. – Виктору показалось, что он уловил нотки грусти в ее голосе. – У каждого из вас есть свое предназначение. – Проговорила она. – И у тебя оно есть. Если тебе так уж понравилась наша песня, можешь взять ее себе. Но мы хотим кое-что от тебя взамен.

Виктор не знал, что и сказать. Ему предлагали обмен, сделку. Но кто? По его спине пробежался холодок, заставив передернуться.

-Ты можешь подумать, но на твоем месте, я бы не сомневалась. Услуга, о которой я попрошу, будет навряд ли тебе в тягость. Напротив, ты получишь благословение Богини, отдав взамен всего лишь несколько минут своего времени.

Виктор надолго замолчал, а женщина терпеливо ждала, не отрывая его от размышлений.

-Хорошо. В чем твоя просьба? – Сдался Виктор.

-Я покажу. – Проговорила женщина и знаком показала следовать за ней.

Очнувшись, Виктор не мог понять, что в нем пылает ярче, страх, поселившийся в сердце после такого странного, горячечного сна или же разочарование от того, что он не помнил, что именно ему показали, о чем именно попросили.

Утро для Виктора, несмотря на уговоры Лилии и протесты Якова началось с интенсивной тренировки в балетном классе с последующим выходом на каток. Разгоряченный, но очень довольный, он двигался на льду, будто успел выучить эту программу, будто уже минимум год ее тренировал. Его товарищи по тренерской команде недоумевали, а Яков был задумчив и тих. Он пару раз о чем-то шептался с Лилией, но так лишь отмахивалась от него и что-то яростно доказывала ему в ответ время от времени.

-Виктор, тебе стоит подумать о своем здоровье. – Заметил Георгий, подъезжая к Виктору на финальной раскатке. Виктор уже счищал с лезвий собравшуюся на них ледяную крошку.

-Не беспокойся. – Отмахнулся он, увлеченно расправляя чуть влажные от талой воды перчатки. – Яков попросил тебя поговорить со мной?

-Нет. Я просто вижу, как ты себя загоняешь. Ради чего? – Разоткровенничался Георгий.

-Я не знаю. – Честно ответил Виктор и заскользил к краю льда. Юрка исподлобья наблюдал за ними, но промолчал. Лишь стрельнул быстрым взглядом от Виктора к Якову и обратно и последовал за старшими прочь с катка.

Вечером все расселись в гостиной на ковре. Развлекались, как умели. Виктор единственный в общем веселье с фантами, «крокодилом» и «мафией» не принимал участия. Он молча размышлял об увиденном и временами поглядывал на экран телефона, где вместо заставки было фото его собаки. Как там Макка? Собаку пришлось оставить дома, потому что Яков высказался против, заявив, что собаке не место там, где идет серьезная подготовка.

-Мы вроде отдыхать собирались? – Съязвил Виктор, но больше тему не поднимал. Макку пришлось пристроить к соседям, попросив выгуливать и присматривать. И теперь Виктор ощущал острою потребность в том, чтобы привычным жестом запустить пальцы в теплый, живой мех, добравшись до разгоряченной кожи под ним на пульсирующем боку животного. Ощутить это живое тепло, близость.

Но не в этот раз.

Виктор извинился и пошел на кухню. В горле странно пересохло, а в голове шумело. Неужели он все же перестарался, и жар вернулся? Виктор обеспокоенно приложил ко лбу тыльную сторону ладони. Нет. Жара не было. По крайней мере, он не ощущался. Значит, тут было что-то иное.

Виктор, не помня себя, бросился прочь из дома. И снова было наваждение. Мороз, лед, музыка. На этот раз она была быстрой и стремительной, заставляя сердце бешено колотиться в глотке, пока тело двигалось, точно само, выписывая каждую новую фигуру. Такой страстной, ослепительной хореографии у Виктора никогда еще не было.

И снова Яков стоял у импровизированного бортика, но на этот раз он просто наблюдал, не пытаясь вмешаться.

-Ты ничего не сделаешь? – Спросила Лилия, вынося снова плед. Яков отрицательно покачал головой.

-Не знаю, что тут происходит, но эта программа… - Яков не договорил, потому что Виктор остановился и буквально рухнул на лед. И Яков, и Лилия мгновенно сорвались с места, попутно призывая на помощь остальных. На этот раз Виктор потерял сознание сразу же, и всем пришлось повозиться, чтобы доставить его в гостевую спальную.

-Это не может так продолжаться. – Бросила Лилия, когда они с Яковом остались одни рядом с постелью Виктора. Она обтирала ему лоб, шею и торс влажной тряпкой, а Виктор вновь бился в горячке.

-Что ты предлагаешь? – Спросил с легкой ноткой беспокойства Яков.

-Нам стоит пригласить врача. – Отрезала Лилия и многозначительно посмотрела на него, сделав упор на последнем слове.

-И как мы это сделаем? Нам надо вести его в Выборг… Наверное. А если так, то вообще в Питер. Какой смысл поднимать шум в Выборге, когда до Питера рукой подать. – Отозвался Яков. Лилия надолго замолчала.

-Я не думаю, что все так просто. – Заметила она после долгого молчания. – Но если мы его повезем, то надо ехать всем…

-Да. – Теперь настала очередь Якова надолго замолчать. – И если так, то мы пока подождем. – Сказал он, наконец, поднимаясь на ноги и направляясь на выход.

-Ладно. Но это решение принял ты. – Напомнила Лилия. – Как и всегда. – Последние слова она добавила после того, как дверь за Яковом закрылась.

Виктор снова был в ледяной пещере. И снова там была женщина. Она улыбалась. Виктор не видел, но чувствовал, просто знал, что она улыбается.

-Рада, что ты подружился с одним из наших духов. – Проговорила она с нежностью в голосе. – Вы были, словно…

-Единое целое? – Перебил ее Виктор. Да, именно это он и ощутил, когда вышел на лед, услышал, почувствовал эту новую мелодию и стал двигаться. Так было на дневной тренировке и точно так же было, когда он вышел на лед вечером, в темноте. Он будто вспомнил свои первые шаги на льду, когда всецело отдавался в руки тренера, давая ему возможность вести собственное тело, направлять, указывать на недостатки и показывать, как правильно владеть собственным телом. В этот раз ощущения были очень схожими. Будто кто-то невидимый управлял им, направлял его.

-Ты верно уловил суть. – Усмехнулась женщина. – И теперь ты готов выслушать мою просьбу.

Виктор насторожился, впитывая каждое ее слово.

-Дух, что подружился с тобой, очень дорог мне, - начала Богиня, а в том, что это была именно она, Виктор ничуть не сомневался, - и я хочу, чтобы ты проводил его.

-Проводил? – Переспросил недоуменно Виктор. – Что это значит?

-Каждому духу дано право переродиться, стать зверем или человеком. Я хочу, чтобы ты помог этому духу переродиться. Помоги ему выбрать его путь, помоги ему уйти в перерождение.

Виктор недоуменно молчал, переваривая полученную информацию. Он мало что знал о перерождении. Да и о Боге он знал лишь то, что для него самого этого Бога выбрали в его глубоком детстве. И вот перед ним была Богиня, и она просила его помочь в перерождении. Это звучало безумно. Но Виктор постарался взять себя в руки.

-Что я должен сделать?

Но вместо ответа Виктор распахнул глаза, судорожно глотая ртом воздух, будто слишком долго пробыл под водой. Перед глазами у него были балки потолка, напоминавшие ему о том, где на самом деле он сейчас находился. Осмотревшись по сторонам, Виктор обнаружил спящую у его кровати Милу. Она полулежала на постели поверх покрывала, полусидела на стуле. Огненные локоны разметались по покрывалу и щеке. Ресницы подрагивали во сне.

Виктор удивился, увидев ее здесь. Он знал, что команда у них дружная, но никак не мог подумать, что Мила станет за него настолько переживать.

-Ты проснулся. – Бросил от двери полушепотом Яков, бегло взглянув на спящую Милу. – Мы тут уже собирались тебя упаковать и везти в Выборг.

-Почему? – Устало спросил Виктор, падая на подушки, с которых приподнялся в приступе внезапного удушья.

-Потому что не знали, что с тобой делать, Витя. – Честно ответил Яков. Он подошел ближе, чтобы была возможность поговорить и не разбудить спящую девушку.

-А что со мной было? – Виктор прикрыл глаза, чувствуя, как комната начинает кружиться за опущенными веками каким-то бешеным вихрем.

-Трое суток горячки. Не считая того, что начались они с обморока. – Яков обошел кровать и присел с противоположной от Милы стороны. – Витя, ты понимаешь, что, если бы у нас была связь, мы уже вызвали бы к тебе медиков. Ты был без сознания, лежал в бреду. Жар не спадал… - Яков сделал паузу, подбирая слова. – Мы уже начали придумывать, в какую машину тебя положим. И не стоит ли привезти кого-то из врачей прямо сюда.

-Неужели все было настолько серьезно? – Уточнил Виктор, не открывая глаз. То, что говорил ему тренер, казалось чем-то вроде сценария для дешевого сериала. – Яков, неужели все действительно настолько драматично?

-Да что ты понимаешь?! – Не сдержался Яков, чуть ли не бросившись на Виктора с кулаками. Мила обеспокоенно зашевелилась на своем месте и открыла глаза.

-Доброе утро? – Пробормотала она, подслеповато озираясь. – Витя, тебе лучше?

Виктор открыл глаза, до сих пор прикрытые, несмотря ни на что, и улыбнулся Миле.

-Думаю, что да. Почти…

-Думает он… - Проворчал Яков, одергивая задравшийся немного свитер и направляясь к двери. – Я скажу остальным, что ты очнулся. Лилия что-нибудь приготовит… И вообще! Витя! Так нельзя! Я сам лично отвезу тебя в Питер. Тебе в больницу надо…

-В специальную? – Поддразнил его Виктор и заработал неодобрительный взгляд от Милы. Яков выругался себе под нос и вышел прочь.

-Зачем ты так с ним? – Спросила девушка. – Мы тут все за тебя переживали.

-А чего переживать? – Изумился Виктор. – Обычная простуда…

-Ну конечно… - Мила закусила нижнюю губу, замолчав на мгновение, будто давясь подступившими слезами. Но глаза ее оставались сухими и сосредоточенными. – Ты трое суток был в отключке. Мы тут все уже всё передумали. Лилия уже предлагала дважды вещи собирать и убираться обратно в Питер, лишь бы с тобой все было хорошо…

-Это лишнее. – Прервал ее Виктор, устраиваясь поудобнее. – Я действительно в порядке…

-Витя, мы переживали не только из-за твоего обморока. – Мила вновь закусила губу и отвела взгляд. – Витя, откуда у тебя эта хореография? Все мы с тобой занимаемся бок о бок каждый день уже много лет. Никто из нас не видел ничего подобного. А музыка? Что за музыку ты слышишь, когда это катаешь? Что звучит у тебя в голове?

-Ангельские колокола! – Съязвил внезапно появившийся в дверях Юрка. – Мы едем или как?

-Не едем, чудовище ты малолетнее! – Отрезала Мила, швырнув в него вовремя подвернувшейся под руку подушкой.

-Виктор? – Перевел взгляд с нее Юрка, ловко поймав «снаряд» и прижав его к животу.

-Я никуда не еду. Как вы, не знаю. – Отозвался Виктор, переводя взгляд с подростка на девушку и обратно.

-Тогда хотя бы поимей совести остатки и больше не устраивай переполох. – Бросил Юрка, продолжая так же напряженно прижимать к себе подушку. Мила только фыркнула.

-Я не специально. – Чуть виновато заверил их Виктор. – Я не знаю, что происходит. Я просто слышу музыку и… Катаюсь. – Он вдруг замолчал, почувствовав, насколько безумно прозвучали его слова.

-С этим все ясно. – Бросил коротко Юра и выпал в коридор, прикрыв за собой дверь. В последний момент он метнул подушку обратно в Милу, и та, к своей чести, подушку с легкостью поймала.

Виктор не смотрел ни на одного из них. В его голове билась судорожная мысль, а не сходит ли он на самом деле с ума?


	2. Часть 2.

По-настоящему лучше на этот раз ему стало только через сутки. Ночью жар к нему так и не вернулся, чего опасались Лилия и Яков. Впрочем, как и сновидения. Проснувшись под утро, Виктор долго таращился в потолок и размышлял. В голове его все еще было как-то вязко и, вместе с тем, звонко – последствия жара.

-Почему я не… - Вслух протянул Виктор пересохшими губами и замолк на полуслове. Почему он не видел вновь того сна? Почему не смог узнать, что было дальше? Кто бы знал?!

Виктор завозился в постели и не без труда сел. В голове все еще было звеняще пусто, но при этом, словно в тумане. Он осмотрелся. В тусклом утреннем свете комната выглядела какой-то смазанной, нереальной.

«Что это со мной? Опять наваждение?»

Виктор высвободил ноги из-под одеяла и нащупал тапочки. Деревянный пол скрипнул под весом его тела, когда он встал. Сквозь неплотно прикрытую штору можно было разглядеть, что на улице уже не утро, как он подумал в начале, а где-то к полудню. Солнца не было, зато за стеклом кружили свой бесконечный хоровод снежинки.

Виктор огляделся кругом и увидел свой телефон на прикроватной тумбочке. Перехватив его одной рукой, он взглянул на загоревшийся от прикосновения экран. Время действительно было скорее обеденное. И где же все в таком случае? Дом был точно пуст. Отовсюду не доносилось ни звука.

Виктор, держась одной рукой за стену, поскольку голова все еще немного кружилась, а тело ощущалось совсем слабым, побрел на поиски кого-нибудь живого. В результате он обнаружил в кухне Милу. Девушка что-то читала в телефоне и равнодушно, чисто механически, размешивала в кружке кипяток с ломтиком лимона.

-Мила? – Неуверенно позвал Виктор, и она подняла взгляд, чуть улыбнувшись.

-Привет. – Проговорила она, расправляя явно затекшие плечи и встряхнув волосами.

-Привет. – Машинально отозвался Виктор, двинувшись дальше. Он устало опустился на ближайший стул и сложил руки на столешнице обеденного стола. – Где все?

-Ты есть, наверное, хочешь? – Спохватилась Мила и поспешно поднялась. – Лилия с девочками в балетном классе. А Яков повел ребят чистить лед. Говорит, что сегодня это будет особенно непросто.

-Да, я видел. Там метель…

-Я спросила, стоит ли оно того? И, представляешь, Юрка взялся за лопату первым. – Мила звонко рассмеялась, что-то переставляя на плите. – У Якова было такое лицо!

-Представляю! – Подхватил ее веселье Виктор и тоже улыбнулся.

-Витя… - Мила вздохнула, не оборачиваясь. – Может, тебе лучше уехать в Питер? Ты не сможешь сейчас тренироваться в полную силу. Что тебе тут делать? Душу травить?

-Мила, я не могу уехать просто так. – Виктор и сам не понимал, почему так сказал. – Мне нужно…

-Ну что? Убить себя? – Мила резко повернулась. В ее глазах читал немой укор и даже нечто, похожее на злость, что было ей совсем не свойственно.

-Нет. Мне нужно кое-что закончить. – Виктор отвернулся, не смог вынести ее взгляда.

-Ты уже все закончил. – Резко сообщил появившийся в дверях Яков. Он бросил перчатки на стол и стряхнул снег с воротника своей куртки прямо на пол. – Я тебя на лед не выпущу! Только не теперь, когда все уже зашло слишком далеко. Я несу за тебя ответственность. Точно так же, как и за всех остальных. И я говорю тебе, Виктор, что на лед ты здесь больше не выйдешь. Можешь заниматься в зале, работать над хореографией с Лилией. Или вообще бросить все и сидеть в своей комнате. Делай что хочешь, но на улице я тебя до отъезда видеть не хочу. Выйдешь из дома и можешь уже не возвращаться!

-Я не маленький! – Не выдержал Виктор, вскочив со своего места и тут же рухнув обратно. Ноги подкосились сами собой. – Ты не можешь распоряжаться моей жизнью! Мне не десять лет! Уже нет!

-Та не веди себя так, будто тебе десять! – Огрызнулся Яков и вышел прочь. Мила, завороженно наблюдавшая всю сцену, ойкнула и развернулась обратно к плите, чертыхаясь себе под нос. Виктор спрятал лицо в ладонях на мгновение, а потом устало потер глаза.

-Что тут вообще происходит? – Пробормотал он едва слышно, разговаривая сам с собой. Мила поставила перед ним тарелку с наспех зажаренной яичницей и кружку с ароматным травяным чаем, явно сдобренным медом.

-Все волновались за тебя. – Пояснила она, усаживаясь снова на то же место, где сидела до его появления. – Яков разругался с Лилией, потому что она настаивала на том, чтобы привезти для тебя врача. Все то время, что ты лежал в горячке, они ругались почти непрерывно. Знаешь, это, конечно, твое и только твое дело, но вся ситуация мешает остальным. Мы сюда тренироваться приехали, а не наблюдать семейные сцены…

-Ты говоришь так, будто они мои родители… - Попытался возразить Виктор, но замолк на полуслове, увидев красноречивый взгляд Милы.

-Они тебя, как сына, воспринимают. – Проговорила со вздохом Мила после небольшой паузы. – Капризного и непослушного сынулю. И ссорятся.

-Им только повод дай, ты же знаешь… - Виктор вздохнул и отмахнулся, берясь за вилку. Есть не то, чтобы хотелось, но организм, уставший от болезни, требовал питания. Поковырявшись в тарелке, Виктор вновь поднял взгляд на Милу. Она продолжала что-то читать в телефоне. – Какой-то роман? – Решился просить он. В их группе не очень было принято лезть друг к другу с расспросами, хоть отношение и были между всеми теплыми и приятельскими.

-Нет. – Мила едва заметно улыбнулась. – Так… Легкое чтиво. Детские сказки. – Отмахнулась она. Виктор задумчиво кивнул, отставляя тарелку. Кружка с чаем приятно грела руки, но пить его совершенно не хотелось. – Это лекарство. – Заметила его нерешительности Мила, подняв на него взгляд. – Придает сил и снимает усталость. Только на улицу не высовывайся после него. Не из-за запрета Якова. Из-за меда. Заболеешь еще сильнее.

Виктор кивнул и сделал небольшой глоток почти обжигающей жидкости. Он не чувствовал себя больным. Лишь бесконечно уставшим.

-А ты чего не в зале? – Вдруг спросил Виктор после долгого молчания, пока Мила читала, а он молча прихлебывал чай, пытаясь собрать мысли в кучу.

-Спину потянула вчера на заклоне. Хочу немного отдохнуть. Яков не против. – Не отрываясь от телефона отозвалась Мила. Виктор только кивнул на ее слова.

Остаток дня был настолько одуряюще длинным, что Виктору начало казаться, этот день никогда не кончится. Но вот уже сумерки заволокли все за окном, заставляя деревья казаться серыми призраками.

Он не знал, чем себя занять, и слонялся по дому. Понаблюдал, как в балетном Лилия гоняет девочек. Посмеялся про себя, когда Юрка с Георгием затеяли шуточный батл в тренажерке, соревнуясь в наклонах. Выиграл, как ни странно, малец. Георгий пробурчал, что еще отыграется, но видно было, что он совершенно не расстроен и не злится. Так уж было принято в их тесном кругу.

Потом Виктор в окно наблюдал за мытарствами Якова, все еще пытавшегося расчистить лед, чтобы все смогли хоть немного покататься. Но попытки эти были тщетными, потому что метель усиливалась с каждым часом и пошла на убыль только в сумерки.

-Уж не знаю, за что нам это, но сегодня льда не будет. – Сообщил Яков, заходя в кухню и стряхивая с куртки новый сугроб.

-Это не страшно… - Хотела успокоить его Лилия, но не успела.

-Как не будет?! – Юрка был в ярости. – Я все утро для чего там корячился?! Я пойду…

-Юра, ты никуда не пойдешь. Смысла нет. Там за час наметает примерно десять-пятнадцать сантиметров. Если тебе силу девать некуда, то иди, конечно. Снег чистить. Но к утру его снова насыплет. – Ровным тоном сообщил Яков. Юрка молча пыхтел, сжав кулаки. – Иди-иди. А я на тебя потом посмотрю, когда ты завтра разогнуться не сможешь.

-Он и так не сможет. – Усмехнулся Виктор. – Они тут немного поспорили…

-Что!? – Взвился Яков. – Я сколько раз говорил, чтобы вы этой дурью не маялись?! Юра, я тебя в последний раз предупреждаю…

Но его угрозы потонули в белом шуме, внезапно окутавшем сознание Виктора. Он медленно повернул голову из стороны в сторону, поочередно посмотрев на всех, кто был в кухне, но зрение было каким-то размазанным. Сказать, что ему было плохо, нет, скорее странно. Он не слышал ни единого звука и видел все вокруг так, будто между ним и миром внезапно выросло толстое и не очень прозрачное стекло.

-Витя? – Мила, сидевшая рядом с ним, первой обнаружила странности в его поведении и уже начала трясти его за плечо. – Витя? Ты в порядке? Ответь мне.

Через мгновение уже все взгляды были обращены к Виктору. А он молча встал, с легкостью стряхнув руку Милы со своего плеча, и с совершенно невидящим взглядом направился прочь из кухни. Но пошел он не на улицу, как все ожидали, а направился в гостевую комнату, что ему любезно отдали в личное пользование.

Бросившиеся следом за ним Мила, Яков и Юрка вынуждены были остановиться из-за хлопнувшей перед их носом двери.

-Что это было? – Изумленно проговорил Юра, оборачиваясь к остальным.

-Кто его разберет… - Пробормотал Яков. – А ты, - он ткнул пальцем в Юрку, - марш ужинать. Если очень сильно будет свербеть, можешь потом расчистить часть льда. Но не ходи один. Хотя бы Георгия с собой возьми. Витьку брать не смей, даже, если умолять будет.

-Яков… - Хотела что-то сказать Мила, но не успела, потому что тренер развернулся и быстро зашагал обратно в кухню, что-то бормоча себе под нос.

Виктор застыл посреди комнаты, не сводя глаз с окна. Точнее с того, что за окном происходило. Снежный вихрь будто бы парил у самого окна, формируясь в невнятный силуэт. Мгновение, и раздался различимый стук. Виктор, не раздумывая, бросился к окну и распахнул его, впуская внутрь эту сущность.

Окна в его комнате выходили на веранду и были скорее дверями, потому вихрь «в полный рост» метнулся внутрь комнаты и закрутился вокруг Виктора, явно радуясь ему, приветствуя. Попутно он ронял предметы и разметал занавески. Виктор поспешил закрыть окно, но вдруг осознал, что, возможно, делает что-то неправильно.

-Я могу закрыть? – Тихо уточнил он. Внезапно на него навалилась реальность. Состояние оцепенения, странного наваждения покинуло его. Зрение снова стало четким, звуки вернулись. Все это Виктор заметил только сейчас, хотя на самом деле в норму все пришло, как только он захлопнул за собой дверь в коридор, отсекая от себя своих преследователей.

Вихрь будто в ответ на его вопрос закружился еще сильнее.

-Думаю, это «да». – Усмехнулся Виктор. Он прикрыл окно, но не стал его запирать, лишь плотно притворил створку. Вихрь в это время начал опадать, стихать. И Виктору даже показалось на мгновение, что все это лишь игра его воспаленного воображения. Но вот вместо снежного вихря в комнате начала материализовываться неясная фигура. Пока это был лишь полупрозрачный силуэт. Лицо едва угадывалось, впрочем, как и все остальное. Более-менее четкими были только конечности.

Но через пару минут это уже было похоже больше на человека. Слегка раскосые внимательные глаза следили с интересом за каждым движением Виктора. Виктор протянул вперед руку, думая коснуться своего неожиданного гостя, но тут же ее отдернул. В его сознании послышалось четкое «нет», прозвучавшее предостережением.

-Кто ты? – Тихо спросил Виктор, боясь спугнуть своего гостя, хоть и понимая, что тот в нем сам заинтересован и никуда не денется.

«Дух.» - Прозвучало прямо в его голове. – «Ты нравишься мне. Ты живешь моей музыкой. Ты двигаешься так, как я того желаю. Как я хотел бы двигаться сам.» - Последовало пояснение.

-Ты пришел поговорить? – Уточнил Виктор. Дух кивнул. Виктор сделал пару шагов и опустился на край кровати, устраиваясь поудобнее. Было ощущение, что тело его слушается не очень хорошо, потому он решил не рисковать.

«Я пришел, чтобы станцевать с тобой.» - Отозвался дух. – «Мне нравится танцевать с тобой. Но вы, люди, такие слабые. Ты даже не видел меня в прошлые разы. Ты просто двигался и все. Твое тело мне подчинялось. Но сознания в нем не было. Вы так слабы и беспечны. Вас так легко поглотить.»

Виктор передернулся от этих слов. «Поглотить» звучало не очень приятно.

«Но я не хочу тебя поглощать. Мне это не нужно. Я хочу быть с тобой, а не тобой. Ты интересен мне именно тем, кто ты есть. Мне не нужна тупая кукла.»

Виктор вздохнул. В его понимании это прозвучало, как признание и даже в чем-то льстило.

-И чего ты хочешь?

«Танцевать с тобой.» - Отозвался дух так, будто это было что-то само собой разумеющееся. –«Скользить с тобой, вокруг тебя. Ты слышишь мою музыку. Чувствуешь то же, что и я. Можешь это передать. Меня никто не видит, кроме тебя. Никто не слышит моей музыки. Никто не может станцевать со мной, кроме тебя. Это так одиноко и грустно.»

Виктор был согласен с этим утверждением. Ему самому было бы очень грустно, если бы его не замечали и не понимали. Но его, как раз, все видели и окружили вниманием. И ему вдруг болезненно кольнуло в самое сердце. Мысль о том, что в этом и есть его предназначение. Помочь этому духу. Чтобы его услышали. Донести его песню, его танец до других людей. Чтобы ему не было так одиноко.

«Потанцуй со мной.» - Внезапно попросил дух. Виктор кивнул и поднялся на ноги. Силуэт мгновенно стал вихрем и закружился вокруг него, увлекая его все ближе к окну.

-Нет. – Тихо произнес Виктор. – Мне нельзя наружу. Яков, конечно, перестраховщик, но…

«Хорошо. Тогда потанцуй со мной здесь». – Был ему ответ. Виктор поманил своего гостя и повел по полумраку, царившему в доме, в балетный класс. Там было достаточно места для их задумки. На пути им никто не встретился. Их кухни были слышны оживленные голоса. Вся компания ужинала.

-Сюда. – Виктор сделал приглашающий жест, распахнув двустворчатые двери. Его гость впорхнул внутрь балетного класса.

«Света не надо». – Спешно предупредил он, изучая помещение. Одна стена здесь была зеркальной, другая же состояла из огромных окон, от пола до самого потолка, так что даже сейчас было достаточно светло из-за лившегося с улицы света прожекторов. Виктор прикрыл двери и подошел к окну, увидев на катке Юрку, упорно работавшего лопатой. Георгий тоже был там, но не помогал ему, а скорее просто присматривал.

«Твой друг очень целеустремленный.» - Заметил дух, подлетая ближе и закручиваясь вокруг тела Виктора. – «Я наблюдаю за ним. Многие из нас хотели бы станцевать с ним, но он не слышит нас. Он не такой, как ты…»

Виктор усмехнулся. Да, Юрка был совершенно не таким. Внутри него горел огонь. А внутри Виктора было пламя тихо тлело белой золой.

«Ты не прав.» - Возразил дух, будто прочитав его мысли. – «Это не так. Он просто слишком юн. Возможно, когда-нибудь и он услышит наши голоса, услышит нашу музыку, захочет с нами станцевать.»

Виктор поежился, будто ледяной холод пробрался под его одежду, пройдясь по разгоряченной от волнения коже.

-Ты хотел станцевать? – Тихо напомнил он, чуть отступая. Вихрь выпустил его и закружился по комнате. Если бы он не отражался в зеркалах, Виктор бы решил, что окончательно спятил. Но, присмотревшись, он даже обнаружил несколько снежинок на паркете, мгновенно превратившихся в капельки влаги. – Начнем, пожалуй. – Виктор сделал приглашающий жест и показал своему гостю несколько па из самых простых и известных, когда тот снова из вихря обрел более человеческую форму.

А дальше в голове Виктора зазвучала та самая музыка. Сначала печальная, а потом переходящая в ритмичную и стремительную. Он двигался следом за своим гостем, повторяя его движения. Оба скользили плавно и легко, несмотря на царивший в классе полумрак. Виктор чувствовал себя так, будто за спиной у него выросли крылья. Раскрылись и заставляли его парить над полом, даже не касаясь его. Каждое движение было переполнено воздухом, заставляло будто перерождаться.

Виктор остановился вместе со своим гостем, который вдруг замер, прислушиваясь к чему-то в глубине дома. Виктор тоже насторожился, но ничего не заметил. Человекоподобная фигура мгновенно стала снежным вихрем и метнулась к одну из огромных окон. Виктор метнулся следом, но не успел он что-либо сделать, как вспыхнул яркий свет, и глаза у него заслезились, почти ослепнув.

-Виктор? – Лилия удивленно вскинула бровь. – Вот уж не думала, что ты тут… Иди ужинать. Все уже поели. Не смогли тебя найти раньше. Яков даже предположил, что ты все же улизнул с Юркой, но ботинки и куртка, а главное, коньки в прихожей. Так что он успокоился.

Виктор подслеповато озирался по сторонам, но нигде не было видно и следа его гостя.

-Боже, откуда тут вода? – Лилия обеспокоенно осматривала влажный след, тянувшийся от ног Виктора до самого выхода из класса. Виктор, уже немного привыкший к яркому освещению, тоже разглядел на полу капли воды. – Надеюсь, это не крыша… - Тем же обеспокоенным тоном пробормотала Лилия и подошла ближе к Виктору. – Ты чего здесь делал в темноте?

-Я… - Виктор задумался на мгновение, а потом вздохнул и усмехнулся. – Раз мне нельзя на лед, я решил, что хоть тут немного поработаю над хореографией. – В его голове внезапно будто куску пазла сложились в единую картину. Да, он сделает из этого танца программу. Он покажет ее людям, он заставит их слышать эту музыку. Заставит их любоваться этим снежным вихрем, уходящем в бушующее пламя.

Когда Виктор вернулся к себе в комнату, окно было приоткрыто, и морозный воздух свободно закидывал снежные комья внутрь. Виктор поспешил притворить окно, и на мгновение ему показалось, что его щеки что-то коснулось. Но вот мороз и снег остались по ту сторону стекла, и комната начала неохотно нагреваться.

Виктор не стал включать свет, а лег на кровать, как был, в тренировочном костюме в цветах сборной, которых у него было штуки три, и уставился в потолок, переваривая все случившееся. Что это было? Он сходит с ума? Или уже лишился рассудка? Стоит ли кому-то об этом рассказать? Нет, вот этого точно не стоило делать. Любой из присутствующих в доме покрутит пальцем у виска, упакует Виктора в машину и увезет в Питер, «сдать в поликлинику, для опытов». Любой, кроме Юрки. Он просто пока водить не умеет.

Виктор не заметил, как погрузился в сон. И вновь вокруг был лед. И лед этот, точно огромный барабан, отражал мелодичные звуки. Виктор заметил движение и обнаружил несколько духов, таких же, как его недавний гость. Они двигались под едва уловимую для уха мелодию, красивую и печальную.

-Не тронь их. – Все та же женщина стояла рядом с ним, и он не помнил, как она оказалась здесь, откуда взялась. – Они скорбят. Скорбят по одному из своих родных. Но, вместе с тем, они рады. Рады, что он будет жить. Рады, что ему уготована новая жизнь. Ты ведь понял? Понял, что нужно сделать?..

Виктор с шумом выдохнул и распахнул глаза. Его все еще окружала темнота. На экране телефона, впрочем, значилось, что уже семь утра. Виктор сел и обнаружил, что всю ночь проспал поверх покрывала, судя по всему, даже в той же позе, в которой уснул.

Он опустил ноги на пол и уставился в одну точку, размышляя. Верно ли он решил насчет программы? Или же это ошибка? О чем говорила та женщина? Что она имела в виду? Он разгадал секрет или…

Ответа не было.

Виктор добрел до ванной, ополоснул лицо водой и направился в кухню, чтобы что-нибудь перекусить. Отправляться в зал на разминку на голодный желудок ему не хотелось.

Как ни странно, на кухне обнаружилась Мила с телефоном. Она вновь читала что-то с экрана.

-Не спиться? – Спросил тихо Виктор, но Мила все равно испугалась и дернулась на звук его голоса.

-Это ты… - Она отдышалась и заправила за ухо непослушную рыжую прядь. – Я просто… Хотела размяться до того, как все проснутся. У Лилии же режим. Через час она всех на ноги поднимет. А я не хочу никому мешать со своей спиной…

-И стоит ли? Может, надо еще поберечь спину?

-Нет. Я только растяжку сделаю. – Возразила девушка и отложила телефон. – Виктор, я тебя спрошу, а ты постарайся мне ответить максимально честно. Что с тобой происходит?

Виктор отставил взятый из холодильника пакет молока в сторону и внимательно посмотрел на подругу.

-Мила, со мной действительно все хорошо. – Он неуверенно замялся и отвел взгляд. – Или будет хорошо. Чувствую я себя нормально. Это все… Муки творчества. Понимаешь? Я работаю над новой программой…

-Да, программа. – Мила кивнула, все еще очень серьезная и даже немного обеспокоенная. – Я понимаю. Но я видела тебя последние три сезона. Как ты отрабатывал программу за программой. От момента ее рождения, от первых па хореографии, до финальных выступлений на Чемпионате Мира под конец сезонов. И никогда, никогда ты не был таким.

-Каким? – Не выдержал Виктор. Мила дернула подбородком, явно подбирая слова.

-Таким… Всполошенным. Ты никогда не нервничал. Ты всегда был уверенным, четким. Никогда я не видела, чтобы ты настолько скрывался, отрабатывая программу. Никогда ты не отгораживался от нас. Никогда не боялся с нами поделиться тем, что было у тебя на душе. Я не понимаю, почему теперь…

Виктор и сам не очень понимал, что именно с ним происходило, и уж тем более не мог бы сейчас объяснить все Миле.

-Просто… - Он вздохнул, вновь отводя взгляд. – Просто я взрослею… Или старею. Как тебе больше нравится.

-Виктор… - На ресницах у нее блеснули слезы. Мила всхлипнула и, схватив телефон, выбежала из кухни. А Виктор тупо смотрел ей вслед и пытался понять, зачем, зачем он вообще наговорил ей всего этого? Это точно было лишним. И точно никому подобное не могло принести счастья. Он не хотел ее обидеть, но вышло все совсем иначе.

Почувствовав, как в горле образуется неприятный ком, Виктор схватил пакет с молоком и поставил его обратно в холодильник, громко хлопнув дверцей. Он широким шагом отправился в тренажерный зал, понимая, что Мила, скорее всего, ушла в балетный класс, и они не пересекутся. Да, он понимал, что теперь ему предстоит неприятный разговор с извинениями, но точно не хотел начинать его прямо сейчас. В душе, несмотря на неприятный осадок, он все равно чувствовал подъем, даже полет, потому ему хотелось по-быстрому разогреться и пойти отрабатывать движения, чтобы собрать из них хореографию для новой программы. Необычную и практически волшебную.


	3. Chapter 3

Растяжка, разогрев, пара кругов на тренажерах. Дальше было два варианта: балетный класс или лед. Виктору не хотелось спорить с Яковом или еще как-то его провоцировать, потому он предпочел рискнуть и отправился в балетный класс. Вопреки его опасениям, Милы там уже не было.

Виктор прошелся по комнате, краем глаза следя за собственным отражением в зеркалах. Свет сейчас горел, оставленный Милой включенным, и видно было абсолютно все. Даже то, что происходило за окнами, в тающей предрассветной мгле. И легкое движение, напомнившее ему о вчерашнем госте, заставило сердце Виктора забиться чуть быстрее. За ним явно наблюдали.

И Виктор решил не разочаровывать своих зрителей. Он вышел на середину комнаты и с этой точки закружился, в точности повторяя те движения, что накануне ему показал дух. Музыка снова звучала у него в голове. Он слышал ее. Мелодичную и почти плачущую, вдруг переходящую в быструю, стремительную, бурную мелодию. Он двигался и кружился, чувствуя снова, будто плывет в воздухе, не касаясь ногами пола.

В голове у него четко складывалась схема льда. Где какой поворот будет, куда какой элемент идеально подойдет. Прыжки, вращения, дорожки. Все выстраивалось, одно к одному. Виктор двигался, прикрыв глаза, запоминая каждую мысль, что рождалась у него в голове. Выстраивая программу, как делал ни раз. Временами он открывал глаза и замечал, как прямо за стеклом, вдоль всей стеклянной стены движется снежный вихрь, будто подсказывая, напоминая ему, каким должен быть следующий шаг, как должно завершиться то или иное движение.

Когда Виктор, задыхаясь, остановился, запрокинув голову и глядя в потолок, раздались оглушительным громом аплодисменты. Виктор распахнул глаза и развернулся всем телом, расслабляясь.

-Это новая короткая? – Спросил Яков от двери, где стоял, привалившись боком к дверному косяку. Виктор все еще пытался восстановить дыхание. – Теперь это уже больше похоже на программу, а не просто на поток вдохновения. – Одобрительно добавил тренер, оттолкнувшись от косяка и двинувшись вперед.

-Что скажешь? Оставим, как есть? Или будем что-то переделывать? – Спросил чуть дрогнувшим голосом Виктор, глядя на приближающегося Якова и вытирая пот со лба тыльной стороной ладони.

-Скажу, что пойду сейчас чистить лед. Надо посмотреть на все это в готовом виде. – Отозвался он, пожав Виктору руку и похлопав его по спине. Виктор почувствовал себя намного лучше и совершенно искренне улыбнулся. – Дуй в душ и завтракать. Потом на разогрев и на лед. Я как раз закончу. Посмотрим, чего нам не достает…

Виктора переполняло ощущение счастья. Он вышел на лед, будто в первый раз. Солнце, внезапно вышедшее из-за разошедшихся с горизонта туч, заливало своим светом все вокруг, отражаясь от снега и изрядно слепя глаза. Но Виктору это совершенно не мешало. Он скользил по льду, разогреваясь, пробуя собственное тело, изрядно ослабшее за время болезни. Он попытался сделать прыжок, простенький, двойной, баловства ради, но с первого раза не вышло. В последний момент он чудом его приземлил. Нужно было раскатываться дальше.

-Витя, не торопись! У тебя весь день впереди! Если погода не испортится, конечно. – Прокричал ему Яков от «бортика». Он только что загнал комбайн в сарай и собирался тоже выйти на лед.

-Яков, не уходи. Я хочу сначала прогнать всю программу. А потом будем детали обсуждать. – Остановил его Виктор, подкатившись поближе. – Дай мне еще минут, раскататься.

-Хорошо. Витя, ты все равно имей в виду, что мы никуда не торопимся. Еще не хватало, чтобы ты тут угробился на ровном месте. Не сбежит от тебя эта программа. – Проворчал Яков, откладывая коньки, которые уже собирался пристроиться обувать. – Начинай, как будешь готов.

Виктор кивнул, разгоняясь и уходя на большой круг к дальней части льда. Он вдруг ощутил, будто его коснулось что-то невидимое. И вновь за спиной раскрылись те самые крылья. Середина круга, заход на четверной флип, прыжок, выезд. Идеально. Будто и не было последних дней, лихорадки, последнего полугодия, давшегося тяжело и болезненно, выгорания, давящего на душу тяжелым грузом. Лишь морозный воздух вокруг, крылья за спиной и только солнце впереди.

-Витя, не дури! – Послышался обеспокоенный оклик Якова, спуская Виктора с Небес на землю. Он вдруг обнаружил, что край льда довольно близко. Но ощущение полета все равно не пропало. Встав на исходную, Виктор принял нужную позу и заскользил под одному ему слышную музыку. Медленный в начале ритм начал ускоряться, и Виктор вместе с ним шел в дорожку шагов, а потом вновь была плавная часть, в которую он вошел с четверным тулупом и красивым выездом, перешедшим в бауэр.

Шаг за шагом, элемент за элементом, как совсем недавно у себя в голове, Виктор откатал всю программу. И все это время у него было ощущение чуть прохладных объятий. Будто его вели нежные, но ледяные на ощупь руки. Будто направляли его, не давая сбиться.

-Отлично! Теперь я могу выйти на лед? – Спросил Яков, чуть нахмурившись, пока Виктор пытался восстановить дыхание. – Или тебе нужен перерыв?

Виктор махнул одобрительно рукой и плавно заскользил к Якову, который у самой кромки льда наспех шнуровал собственные коньки. От дома счастливым сгустком энергии уже скакал Юрка, следом за которым плелся Георгий.

-Я вам нянька, что ли? – Пробурчал он, поравнявшись с Яковом, который как раз поднялся на ноги. Юра уже скользнул ужиком на лед, потому что переобулся еще в доме. Чехлы от коньков были наспех воткнуты в сугроб у выхода со льда.

-Не нянька, но за младшими надо присматривать. А то ты не знаешь! – Он потрепал Георгия по плечу и заскользил к Виктору. Тот тут же начал ему что-то втолковывать, а Юра уже вовсю выписывал круги по периметру катка.

-Юра, будь добр, начни с самого начала. – Прокричал ему Яков. – Давай короткую. Произвольную потом, если силы будут.

Юрка кивнул и встал на исходную, задорно подъехав к самому центру катка. Яков одобрительно кивнул, чуть уводя Виктора в сторону, чтобы не попасть в траекторию программы юниора. Дыхание у Виктора уже восстановилось до нормального, и он смог внятно объяснить выбор каждого элемента. Яков молча кивал. Что-то записывал временами в потрепанный блокнот, который достал из кармана куртки. Юра в это время откатал короткую и принялся раскатываться дальше.

-Ты помнишь про четверные? – Бросил ему между делом Яков, когда парнишка проезжал мимо них. Юрка только дернул плечом и ускорился.

-Ты не даешь ему прыгать четверные? – Переспросил Виктор. – Почему?

-Они ему не нужны. Он еще в юниорах. Без четверных ему нет равных. С четверными нос задерет так, что во взрослом разряде придется его водой поливать на каждом турнире. Мне это не нужно. – Яков снова уткнулся носом в блокнот. А Виктор задумался. Он сам прошел тем путем, на который сейчас так прочно встал Юра. И теперь перед ним преклонились все возможные вершины. И все равно у него было ощущение какой-то незавершенности. Будто что-то он упустил. Что-то важное, пусть и совершенно неуловимое.

-Витя, смотри сюда, - Яков сунул Виктору под нос свой блокнот, на котором оказалась точная схема его недавнего проката. – Вот тут тебе надо убрать бауэр. Он лишний. Лучше переставь его… - Но Виктор уже не слышал его слов. Ледяные прикосновения были такими реальными, такими ощутимыми, что он поежился, будто бы инстинктивно пытался стряхнуть эти невидимые ледяные ладони, что только что легли ему на плечи, будто пригвоздив к месту.

-Ты в порядке? – Спросил его Юрка, между делом, когда проезжал мимо. Яков тоже поднял на Виктора внимательный взгляд. Но тот только отрицательно покачал головой.

Оказавшись наедине с собой в своей комнате, Виктор подошел решительным шагом к окну и приоткрыл его. Внутрь тут же скользнул уже знакомый вихрь. Он закрутился по комнате и на этот раз к Виктору приближаться не стал.

-Ну привет. – Бросил Виктор, чуть улыбнувшись и снова присаживаясь на кровать. На этот раз он сел лишь потому, что во всем теле ощущалась приятная усталость, какая ему была хорошо знакома по годам тренировок. Она вызывала теплое чувство удовлетворения от проделанной работы.

«Ты слишком торопишься.» - Дух беспокойно заметался по комнате. Потом он, видимо, собрался с мыслями и принял более похожую на человека форму. – «Ты такой нетерпеливый. Такой горячий. Слишком быстро. Слишком…»

-Что быстро? Ты о чем? – Виктор непонимающе уставился на своего гостя. Он действительно никак не мог взять в толк, о чем ему говорил дух. Виктору напротив казалось, что он действует слишком медленно. Что надо быстрее, еще быстрее…

«Это неправильно. Нас слишком много. Все хотят тебя. Все хотят стать тобой. Уйти с тобой туда, где будет иначе. Где будет тепло. Где будет огонь.»

Виктор уставился во все глаза на снежный вихрь, который снова беспокойно кружил по комнате.

-Что ты пытаешься мне сказать?

Дух вновь принял человеческие очертания. Подлетев на расстояние нескольких сантиметров к сидящему Виктору, он повис в воздухе и, протянув просвечивающую белесую «руку», коснулся его щеки. Виктор едва заметно дернулся. Будто порыв ветра врезался в его кожу, обдав ее морозом. Он ничего не мог поделать со своей реакцией. Он лишь обеспокоенно посмотрел в белые переливчатые глаза своего гостя.

«Ты живой… Все верно. А мы… Нам не суждено познать твое тепло. Но мы хотим, мечтаем быть более живыми. Стать такими, как ты. Многие из нас… многие готовы пойти… заставить…»

Дальше мысли духа стали путанными, будто смятение охватило его сознание. Виктор нахмурился, изучая черты этого странного белого полупрозрачного лица. Мгновение он просто смотрел духу в глаза, а в следующее дух вновь обратился снежным вихрем и метнулся к окну. Виктор обеспокоенно развернулся, глядя ему вслед. И в этот самый момент дверь комнаты распахнулась, впустив расстроенную, обеспокоенную Милу. Она пробежала через комнату и плотно затворила окно.

-Виктор, ты совсем разума лишился?! – Набросилась она на него. – Ты забыл, что вот только что лежал в горячке? Зачем ты открыл окно? Воодушевился тем, что Яков тебя на лед выпустил? Думаешь, что тебе море по колено?

Виктор, все это время смотревший на девушку снизу вверх, поднялся на ноги и бросил полный тоски взгляд на окно.

-Ты ничего не понимаешь… - Протянул он, отступая к окну. Мила сложила руки под грудью и сердито уставилась на него.

-Так объясни! – Потребовала она. Виктор не знал, что может ей сказать, потому что было понятно, что от правды легче не станет.

-Что ты только что видела? Как вообще оказалась здесь? – Набросился он на нее в ответ. Мила сделала шаг назад, будто внезапно испугалась его.

-Лилия попросила посмотреть, откуда дует. Я прошла все комнаты и поняла, что сквозит от тебя.

-Чего не постучалась? – Чуть раздраженно поинтересовался Виктор.

-А я чему-то помешала? – Ответила вопросом на вопрос девушка.

-Нет. Просто… Что ты видела?

-Виктор, ты совсем спятил! – Мила фыркнула и собралась уходить. Уже у самой двери она развернулась и внимательным, цепким взглядом окинула его, продолжавшего стоять возле окна. – Витя, тебе еще рано распахивать окна по поводу и без. На улице зима! А ты только оправился от болезни. Будешь таким беспечным, тренер вновь запрет тебя в доме. До нашего отъезда каждый из нас должен набраться опыта по максимуму. Ты не сможешь получать этот опыт, сидя в комнате. Надеюсь, ты понимаешь это…

Она вышла в коридор и плотно притворила за собой дверь. Виктору вдруг стало откровенно паршиво. Он не желал портить отношения с Милой. В конце концов, они уже достаточно долго занимались в одной группе, чтобы считаться добрыми друзьями. А с друзьями так себя не ведут. Ему придется ей все рассказать. Но не сейчас. Возможно, когда они вернутся в Питер, и все снова будет, как прежде.

Ночью Виктор вновь вернулся в свой странный сон. Богиня на этот раз протянула ему призывно руку и, не получив его руки в ответ, просто указала ему направление. Виктор двинулся вперед и увидел странную сцену. Он не столько видел, сколько понимал, додумывал то, что мог бы увидеть.

Перед ним была снежная равнина. Над ней носились снежные духи. Они летали, трепетали, кружились. И Виктор просто знал, что все они – одна большая семья. И вот он увидел вихрь, что кружил с краю, не включаясь в общее движение. Он был будто бы один. Словно изгой.

-Что с ним? – Спросил Виктор дрогнувшим голосом.

-Они не принимают его. – Пояснила Богиня. – Они больше не желают его знать. Ведь он предал их. Он рассказал тебе об их планах. Предупредил тебя.

-Я не… не понимаю…

-Тут нечего понимать. – Бросила небрежно Богиня. – Теперь он только твой. Он предал свой народ. Он все еще жаждет переродиться. Ты должен сделать то, ради чего я позвала тебя сюда. Он больше не сможет оставаться в этой форме. Ты должен помочь ему.

Она распахнула какую-то дверь, внезапно возникшую в ледяной стене. И Виктор вздрогнул, увидев за ней… оленя. Северного оленя с красивыми, чуть бархатистыми рогами. Серебристая вокруг шеи и рыжевато-коричневая ниже шерсть его едва заметно вилась, уходя под брюхо. Изящные ноги переминались копытами в рыхлом снегу.

-Что… Как…

-Помоги ему. Эта форма, которую я смогла ему дать на время. Он больше не совершенное ледяное творение мороза. Он стал намного теплее. Возможно, украл часть твоего тепла…

-Взял в займы. – Поправил ее Виктор, протянув руку и коснувшись шерсти на шее оленя, которая оказалась на ощупь не такой мягкой, какой представлялась на вид.

-Как скажешь. – Кивнула Богиня. – Но сути это совершенно не меняет. Ты должен помочь ему уйти в круг перерождения. Он больше не может быть так, где был раньше. Но и уйти дальше он самостоятельно тоже не сможет. Проводи его. Помоги ему обрести новую жизнь.

Виктор не представлял, чего от него хотят. Но ощущение тепла, что исходило от этого животного, в которого Богиня поместила снежного духа, заставляло его страстно желать сделать все, что только можно, чтобы помочь ему.

-Я постараюсь… Что мне делать? – Виктор обернулся к Богине. Она едва заметно улыбалась. Виктор на этот раз смог это будто бы даже увидеть. Или ему это только показалось.

-Иди вперед. Проводи его. Ты увидишь еще одну дверь в конце этого зала. Ты должен помочь ему пройти сквозь нее. И не выпускай его оттуда. Если он сломается, если даже будет умолять тебя… Ты не должен отпускать его оттуда. Он должен пройти весь путь до конца, иначе он не сможет переродиться. Иди же!

И Виктор пошел, увлекая за собой оленя, за шерсть которого по-прежнему цеплялись его пальцы. Он не мог выпустить эту теплоту из своей хватки, будто сомневался, реально ли все это на самом деле. А разум при этом подсказывал ему все настойчивее, что все это лишь сон. Реальность не могла бы быть такой. И Виктор не знал, чему верить. Голосу разума, глазам или собственным пальцам, продолжавшим сжимать оленью шерсть, ощущая пылающий жар, исходивший от самой кожи, скрытой густым подшестком.

Они преодолели коридор. Виктор просто шел, и животное рядом с ним послушно следовало, не пытаясь вырваться, за его движениями. И только тогда, когда они оба замерли возле той самой двери, о которой говорила Богиня, Виктор развернулся и заглянул в глаза оленю. В них читалась паника.

-Поговори со мной, друг мой. – Попросил Виктор вслух. Олень чуть шевельнулся, и Виктор убрал от него свою руку.

«Что ты хочешь услышать? Боюсь ли я? Да. Очень. Я готовился к этому моменту веками, может быть, даже тысячелетиями, но теперь, когда я стою здесь, понимая, что пути назад у меня нет, я не знаю, хочу ли я этого в действительности.» - Дух говорил прямо в его сознании, как и прежде, но Виктору казалось, будто он слышит его слова, эхом отражающимися от ледяных сводов этого места. – «Я не могу вернуться. И мне страшно идти вперед. Ты будешь со мной рядом? Ты поможешь мне, как обещал? Не бросишь меня? Не дашь мне свернуть с этого пути? Поклянись!»

-Я клянусь. – Виктор услышал собственный голос, раскатившийся эхом по всему залу. Олень лишь кивнул.

«Тогда нам пора!». Он указал головой на дверь, и Виктор, на мгновение замешкавшись и собираясь с мыслями, толкнул дверь от себя. Она распахнулась, и перед ними предстала комната, которую сам Виктор мог бы охарактеризовать, как сущий кошмар.

Посреди помещения с каменными стенами и каменным полом стоял человек в черном колпаке на голове. Голый торс его был частично скрыт под кожаным фартуком, спускавшимся до самых отворотов высоких сапог. Человек этот приглашающим жестом обвел комнату и чуть отступил к стене.

Виктор сделал шаг внутрь, понимая, что ничего хорошего это место им не сулит. Он рассматривал свисавшие с потолка цепи, и взгляд тут же зацепился за металлические кольца, повсюду торчавшие из стен и даже из высокого потолка. Виктор сглотнул. Он точно осознал, где они оказались. Это была пыточная комната. И в этот самый момент, когда осознание пришло к нему, будто ярчайшим прожектором подсветили дальнюю стену, возле которой стоял стол, усеянный разнообразными приспособлениями.

-Мы не можем переродиться, не испытав боли и страданий. – Проговорил этот странный человек, который несомненно был палачом. Виктор нервно сглотнул. Он вдруг со всей ясностью осознал, что именно сейчас будет происходить. Он попятился было к двери, что должна была быть за их спинами, но там была лишь каменная стена. Когда он натолкнулся на нее, то почувствовал, насколько она холодна.

«Это моя судьба.» - Пояснил дух, делая шаг вперед. Он чуть обернулся, повернув голову к Виктору. – «Будь рядом, чтобы у меня хватило сил пройти весь этот путь до конца.»

И Виктор был. Он стоял все у той же стены, пока палач закреплял оленя в путах – специальных ремнях, не дававших ему практически никакой возможности пошевелиться. Виктор был там, когда палач, перебрав весь свой арсенал, извлек откуда-то огромный нож, принявшись срезать с крупа животного шерсть вместе с кусками кожи. Олень бился в своих оковах, но это лишь усугубляло ситуацию.

И тут Виктору подумалось, что не настолько он крепок, чтобы вынести подобное зрелище. Он тяжело привалился к стене спиной и больше всего на свете желал закрыть глаза и никогда больше их не открывать. И тут на него навалились тяжелой волной воспоминания. О его первом знакомстве с этим духом. О том, что было на льду, после того, как он опрометчиво бросился туда. О том, как духи по очереди пробовали его тело, вселяясь в него, будто он был лишь простой марионеткой. Безвольной куклой, которой они двигали на свое усмотрение, по собственному желанию.

И о том, как появился ЕГО дух. Как он коснулся его сознания, как овладел его телом и пустился в головокружительный танец, выписывая восхитительные, плавные па, уводя конек на ребро и скользя настолько плавно, как даже сам Виктор после стольких лет тренировок, пожалуй, не смог бы.

Это был их первый раз. Та самая мелодичная и почти болезненно тягучая мелодия. Первое знакомство. Первые прикосновения. Первый раз…

Виктор распахнул глаза, ожидая, что он окажется в своей комнате. Но вместо этого увидел каменную кладку повсюду, и кровавые ручейки, что уже устремились к центру комнаты, где было нечто, напоминающее слив.

Палач уже протирал свой клинок какой-то замызганной тряпкой, собираясь убрать его с глаз долой. Олень больше не бился. Он безвольно свисал в своих путах, которые не давали ему опуститься на пол.

Даже со стороны, даже учитывая, что Виктор видел лишь тело животного и никогда не отличался веганскими взглядами, он не мог наблюдать всю эту сцену без содрогания. Спина животного теперь больше всего напоминала кровавое месиво. Но палачу этого было мало. Он вновь вернулся к столу в дальней части комнаты и что-то оттуда взял. Виктор разглядел блеснувшую в неярком свете пилу и почувствовал, как к горлу подступает тошнота.

И как только она немного отступила, он вновь погрузился в воспоминания. И это вновь был танец. На этот раз другие духи уже не пытались вселиться в него. С ним рядом был лишь ЕГО дух, а остальные наблюдали чуть в отдалении, не решаясь приблизиться. И мелодия на этот раз была быстрой, страстной, решительной. И движения были соответствующими. Виктор до сего момента не понимал, насколько сильно им управляли. Более того, не смог бы припомнить, как оба раза выходил на лед. Не смог бы вспомнить и того, что чувствовал, пока катался. Вокруг него была снежная пелена. И теперь он понимал, что это была своеобразная завеса, которой дух ограждал его от реального мира, пока вволю пользовался его телом.

И вновь возвращение было болезненным. Виктор уже начал задумываться, что реально, а что нет. Ему не причиняли физической боли, но он будто бы ощущал все то же, что переживал снежный дух в теле оленя.

Виктор поднял взгляд, чувствуя, что совершенно не хочет видеть то, что его ожидало. Олень бился в своих путах, метался, а палач, уже успевший спилить ему рога, примерялся пилой где-то в районе спины животного. Жуткий влажный звук долетел до ушей Виктора, и он почти мгновенно выпал в еще одно воспоминание.

Он увидел самого себя со стороны. Он сидел на кровати в своей комнате, но видел себя самого… Глазами духа. Он видел себя ЕГО глазами. Он видел уставшего человека, измученного беспамятством и подозрениями. Он видел, как изменилось выражение его собственного лица после предложения потанцевать.

И вот они уже в зале. И их бешенный, безумный танец, который закончился так же внезапно, как и начался. Он слышал шаги Лилии, слышал ее мысли. Это было невероятным и… странным. И вот он видит, как стремительно проносятся мимо интерьеры дома, поворот, кухня, поворот, еще поворот, заветная приоткрытая дверь и дальше вожделенное окно со снежными просторами за ним.

Виктор вновь вынырнул, хватая ртом воздух. Он распахнул глаза и тут же пожелал всем сердцем их зажмурить. Палач отложил пилу, буквально отбросил ее и уже запустил руку внутрь бьющегося тела животного. Мгновение, и его рука показалась над спиной оленя.

-Нет! – Виктор и сам не знал, что пытался сделать. Он почему-то не мог пошевелиться. Не мог двинуться вперед. Не мог никуда деться из своего тела, не мог и двигать этим самым телом. А в голове билась лишь одна мысль: «как странно. Оно живое. Из плоти и крови. Он же снежный дух. Его сердце…»

Виктор вдруг осознал, что его глаза закрыты. Он тут же их судорожно распахнул и увидел, что сидит на каменном полу, сплошь залитом кровью. Он со всхлипом попятился и нащупал ладонями стену у себя за спиной, рывком поднявшись на ноги. Его внимание привлек какой-то странный звук. Он повернул голову и увидел дверь, которой совершенно точно мгновение назад не было. Дверь распахнулась, и внутрь «вошла» огромная, в человеческий рост, бутылка с чистящим средством.

Виктор уставился на нее во все глаза. Он таращился на нее, пока она неторопливо плыла к центру комнаты. И когда у нее вдруг обнаружились две вполне человеческие руки, в которых оказалась тряпка.

-Чего уставился? Убирать сюда пришла. А ты давай, проваливай уже! – Рявкнула на него бутылка. И этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы Виктор с криком сел в собственной кровати. Он судорожно хватал ртом воздух и пялился в одну точку, пока сердце билось у него в горле, грозя в любую минуту выскочить наружу.

-Тише… - Мягкий женский голос, доносившийся откуда-то сбоку, и едва ощутимое прикосновение к его руке вывели Виктора из ступора. Он резко повернулся и чуть не отпрыгнул в сторону. На его кровати сидела Богиня. Она улыбалась. Теперь он знал это совершенно точно. – Ты молодец. – Проговорила она ласково, вновь погладив его по руке. – У тебя все получилось. Ты держался до самого конца. И ОН благодарен тебе. У вас все получилось.

-Но я не понимаю… - Промямлил Виктор. – Не понимаю… Его сердце… Оно было…

-Настоящим? – Переспросила Богиня с усмешкой. – Да. А ты ожидал куска льда? Если бы оно продолжало оставаться ледяным, его не изгнали бы свои. Он мог бы продолжить существование бестелесным снежным духом. Но сердце его растопил ты и твой танец. И ОН больше не смог оставаться с нами. Ты стал его слабостью. И, вместе с тем, подарил ему необходимую силу. Ты все сделал верно.

Она поднялась и направилась, как ни странно, к двери. Виктор оторопело следил за ее движениями, чувствуя, что нужно еще что-то сказать, что-то спросить, пока она здесь.

-А… бутылка…

-Витя, это чисто твое воображение. – Усмехнулась Богиня, с легким щелчком закрыв за собой дверь. Виктор еще мгновение сидел, пытаясь сообразить, что ему делать дальше. Но тут его вдруг будто вздернуло и потянуло вверх. Мгновение странного ощущения, почти на грани боли в груди, и вот он уже снова хватает ртом воздух. А прямо перед ним обеспокоенное лицо Милы. У двери Яков, в забавной полосатой пижаме. У него за спиной Лилия, судорожно сжимающая кружевные полы витиеватого одеяние, которое и халатом-то язык не поворачивается назвать. И дальше в коридоре все остальные…

-Когда все это закончится? – Тон Юрки предельно раздраженный. Он уже протолкался мимо всех и даже мимо Якова с Лилией. Плюхнувшись на кровать прямо рядом с Виктором, он внимательно изучает его лицо, отодвинув Милу в сторону. – Виктор, ты когда за ум возьмешься?

-Вот прямо сейчас! – Нервно и немного невнятно откликается Виктор, чувствуя, как сердце из горла медленно и неохотно опускается ниже, туда, где ему и положено быть.

-Витя, ты совсем сдурел?! – Голос Якова выражает предельную ярость. Хорошо, что Виктору на это плевать. Он в удобном кресле в самолете. И путь его лежит в Японию. Туда, где есть человек, который тоже умеет слышать и создавать музыку всем своим телом. Который может разделить с ним то знание, что так дорого ему стоило. Человек, который подсказал своим нелепым прокатом Виктору, куда двигаться дальше. И ничего, что музыка у Вити подобрана не настолько четко, как ему хотелось бы. Для его целей этого будет достаточно.

Для того, чтобы ледяное сердце вновь стало пылающим и настоящим. Чтобы больше не было выгорания, чтобы не было боли, и чтобы круг перерождения замкнулся.


End file.
